Season of Blood
by La Victime
Summary: She's a college art student who can see spirits and the demonteens want her. Will ended badly with Natalie, who left with her sister to find their cousin, and has found an interest in Arithne. What happens when she knows his secret? WillxOC M lang HIATUS
1. The New Kid Part 1

Hey guys, no I'm not stopped my Mummy story, but I am in the process of rewriting it, so bear with me. I just finished this book and decided to write a story about it. =] So enjoy!!!

Chapter 1: The New Kid (Part 1)

Rain poured from the sky like small blades as I made my way from the parking lot to campus. My foot falls were silent save for the slopping sound from the water beneath my black converse. I sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, pulled my hood farther down my face, and readjusted my backpack. Savannah, Georgia is a wonderful place, truly it is. I just have one problem with it. This place, is haunted. Laugh if you want to, but it really is.

I shivered as I walked through another cold spot, making it ten that morning, and continued on, trying not to look around or focus on the spirit enough to see it, hear it, or feel it. I'd had enough of it over the years and I finally learned to block them out of my senses, save for that last one. The hairs prickled on the back of my neck as I walked up to the college and if I had been an animal, I would've growled in aggravation. Two pale faces stared at me, the eyes bleeding to black as they smiled wickedly. I shuddered to think what was going through their heads, but, unfortunately, I already knew. They wanted me, dead or alive. I'm not sure which yet, but I'm leaning more towards dead since I don't know what they'd want me alive for. I continued on my way, brushing past them with a defiant huff, and heading on to my art history class.

Pulling off my hood, I sighed in relief. Fortunately for me, no demonteens were in my class at this point. Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am that I have one place I can escape from them. For some reason, they hate this room. I've yet to figure out why, but trust me, I will. I took my seat, slinging my black Slipknot hoodie across my chair, took out my notes and my sketch book and waited patiently. A new kid walked in a few minutes later, his face shrouded by his hood until he took it off, revealing light skin, dark, short spikey hair, and mismatching blue eyes; his left was a crystalline blue while his right was nearly sapphire in its darkness.

"Hi." I muttered, sliding my bag out of the seat and onto the floor beside me. He nodded his head and sat down, taking out a notepad and writing down something in a language I don't understand. The language of computer science nerds. "You know, it's polite to reply when someone talks to you." I grumbled, grabbing a pencil and opening my sketch book to start on a new drawing.

"Hi." he replied, smirking. I couldn't tell if it was at me or the paper.

"My name is Arithne O'Murphy." I smiled, tucking a strand of wavy dark red hair behind my ear. He turned to me, fully this time, and took in my appearance as I did the same. His mouth seemed to be torn between a smile and a smirk, so it settled on a quirk of the lips. His eyes surveyed my own amber colored ones, his pale skin nearly matched mine.

"I'm Will Hunter." he answered, sticking out his hand. I smiled, genuinely this time, and shook his with my smaller one. Sparks flared to life, zipping from my fingers to my brain. My eyes widened, as did his, and we looked at each other. I blushed and smiled sheepishly, slowly taking my hand from his.

"Nice to meet you." I replied, averting my eyes. He did the same and nodded, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as well. The professor came in and the class began, only to be interupted by a scream from down the hall. I shot out of my seat, down the stairs, and out the door, the professor in too much shock to stop me. I sped down the hall, checking every open room for the source of the sound, but I found nothing. Suddenly, a body crashed into mine when I turned around to head back the other way. I fell hard on the floor, groaning in pain. My head was throbbing, but I could handle it. There was a hiss from above me and I opened my eyes. A girl with white-blond hair had her sharp, pearly white teeth bared at me. I kicked her off me and rolled backwards, hurriedly getting onto my feet. She growled and lunged at me, but I used her force against her and flipped her over me. I heard the thud as she landed, and a skidding of shoes as Will rounded the corner. She hissed again and lunged, altering her position in the air to attempt to scratch at my eyes. I threw my arm up, barely winced as her nails impaled my skin, grabbed her arm with my other hand and threw her into the wall opposite me. A blast of light exploded from behind me, curving around my body to the demonteen in front of me. She lunged away from it and pounced on me again, but this time I was ready. She intended to bite my neck, tear the jugular, though she only succeeded in creaeting a bloody mess of my shoulder. I watched out of the corner of my eye as hers went wide. I could feel the warm liquid dribble down my hand before it turned into an ooze.

"It's lights out for you, Barbie." I chuckled, clicking a button and she disentegrated into a puff of steam, her body having been consumed by fire from the inside out. I sighed and lay back on the ground, my eyes shut. Too many wounds on me that were bleeding too much. I could feel the darkness creeping over my vision, but I had enough consciousness to do two things. The first was to click the button on my watch to generate a hologram of me so I wouldn't miss class, and the second was to know who carried me to their car.

Will Hunter.


	2. The New Kid Part 2

Here ya go!! Hope you liked the first chapter! If you've ever read the book, constructive criticism is appreciated! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The New Kid (Part 2)

I watched the girl walk passed the demonteens as they stared hungrily after her. I briefly wondered if she knew, but then I realized she had purposefully walked by them, an air of defiance and power around her. I smirked and shook my head. She must be an amateur. I continued onto the campus, checking my watch to make sure I wasn't late, and headed down the halls to my art history class. Savannah College of Art and Design (SCAD) was a pretty great school, but, like the rest of the city, it was populated by demonteens. Demonteens are teenagers who, at the age of sixteen, were infected by the Dark Lord. I had an encounter with him a couple years back in Harrisburg. I also met a girl there, a girl I no longer was with. She and her twin sister, Emily, found out about a long-lost cousin of theirs who was abandoned by his parents who died in a car crash. So, naturally, they rushed to be motherly and left me to find him. Trouble is, Natalie and I had been drifting apart already, and it didn't help that we ended on bad terms. When they left, she had promised to contact me if things got ugly, and I should probably be relieved I hadn't heard from her yet, but I did miss her, somewhat. Anyway, back to the 'here and now'. I walked into my "classroom", more like an auditorium, and was immediately surprised when I saw the same girl from earlier sitting in a seat all the way in the back. I felt bad for her being on her own, not that that was why I sat next to her, but there were no other seats available. She glanced up at me, though not meeting my eyes, and back down at her desk. I pulled the hood off and suddenly she was starring. By now, I knew the affect I had on women, so I wasn't so surprised with her reaction. I couldn't see her face so well from here, I only knew she had dark, rich, red hair that was slightly wavy. I headed in her direction and she became clearer and clearer the closer I got. Her wide, embarassed, amber eyes stared up at me from underneath thick, black lashes; she had some eyeliner on to take away attention from the faint dark circles I could see and strawberry scented lipgloss I could smell from two seats away. She wore a dark, forest green button up with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, a black tank top underneath, and black skinny jeans with black and white knee-high converse. Her 'Slipknot' hoodie she had slung on the back of her chair and from her her stone-like gaze I could tell she had been through things similar to my own experiences. Instantly, I felt sympathetic, but, in that same instance, it was gone. I knew she wouldn't want me to be sympathetic and pity her. She didn't look the type. Then I realized she had said something to me.

"Hi." she muttered, her voice soft, yet powerful, as she moved her backpack so I could sit down. I did and nodded, at a loss for words. Again. I took out my notepad and started writing down parts I needed to make a new weapon. "You know, it's polite to answer a person when they say something to you." she grumbled, annoyance spilling out of her lips. I glanced up at her briefly, watching as she took a pencil and started to draw, before turning in my seat to give her my full attention.

"Hi." I answered. I could feel a smirk tugging at my lips and quickly turned back to look at my paper. She seemed confused, so I turned to look at her again.

"My name is Arithne O'Murphy." she smiled, tucking a wavy strand of crimson hair behind her ear, revealing a mutlitude of silver piercings. Inside my head, I nearly panicked. '_Oh jeez, what if she's infected too? I can't make friends with the enemy, or get involved in any way with them!'_ I thought, hiding it behind a mask of calm. I surveyed her again, but her eyes didn't have the tell-tale blackness the demonteens had, so I deemed it safe enough to exchange pleasantries.

"I'm Will Hunter." I smiled, holding out my hand for her to shake. She did and the moment our skin touched, I could feel a liquid fire in my veins. By the look on her face I could tell she felt it too. She looked up at me and we stared for a minute before she slid her small, delicate hand out of my larger one and blushed prettily.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled sheepishly, shyly averting her eyes. I mirrored her actions, attempting to ignore the blush I knew was spreading across my face. Then, to my relief, and I suppose hers, the professor came in to start the class. Unfortunately, she was interupted by a scream from down the hall. Before I could even react, Arithne had shot down the stairs and out of the room. I blinked, not sure I had seen that right, before dashing out after her. I heard hisses and thuds as I raced down the winding halls. I saw her on the ground and one of the girls from this morning pinning her down. Arithne kicked her off and she did a backwards roll, prepared to fight the moment she was on her feet. The girl lunged at her again, but this time she flipped her over. She landed with a thud before standing up again. I had been running still, but I skid to a halt, prepared to type in the code for my power rod when she lunged again, aiming for Arithne's eyes when she threw her arm up instead, the nails leaving four long gashes, and grabbing the demonteens arm with her other hand as she threw her into the opposit wall. I quickly tapped out the code on the back of my neck and I stuck out my hand, waiting for it. It sailed through the doors, busting them down, and slapped into my hand. I aimed it at her and the bladed curved around her body and shot towards the demonteen. I almost got her, but she lunged out of the way and at Arithne, again. She tore at the flesh on her shoulder, blood spilling out. I saw the demons eyes widen, a small portion of white seeming to appear.

"It's lights out for you, Barbie." Arithne growled. I watched as the demonteens body disintegrated, revealing the abundance of blood that covered Arithne's body. I wasn't sure how much of it was hers, but either way, it was starting to be too much. I saw her eyes flicker, the sai trembling in her hand. She clicked a button on her watch and a hologram of her whirred to life, getting up from "her" position on the ground and walked to class. I walked over, bent down, and lifted her into my arms. She was surprisingly light. I'm not saying she looked fat, she just looked muscluar, but not in the gross kind. I put her in the passenger seat of my Mistubishi EVO, jumped into the drivers, and sped down the empty roads to my house.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated half of these in a long time. I'm really trying, but I'm starting to forget where I was going with stories, so some of them are on hiatus for a bit. I may not update very well for a bit as my father had a heart attack and went to the hospital this morning…..if any of you pray, and even if you don't, please keep him and my family in your thoughts, we've been having issues with people going to the hospital (including myself) for a few years now. I'm really sorry guys, I feel really bad about not being able to update so much, but I'm really going to try this year and get a lot out! Thanks for still reading, reviewing, and everything! It means a lot to me


End file.
